


Faith

by KorrohShipper



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 6x07 was LIT AF, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bloodwork, F/M, Post 6x07, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrohShipper/pseuds/KorrohShipper
Summary: “I don’t know.” She admitted, adjusting the strap of her bag over her shoulder. “But I know Barry—and I have faith in my husband.”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let me first say that 6x07 was lit. I called it from the moment I saw the trailer. 
> 
> The entire cast, especially Grant Gustin, deserves an award for that episode. I had the chills for this. So, here's a what-if on how Iris would try and get Barry back.

“He’s gone. That’s not him.”

It was one of those tear-strung moments that Iris couldn’t help but let her anger rise to her head. Cisco stood just in front of her, knuckles balled into fists, teeth gritted, and jaws locked with one another. He looked like he was just about ready to burst, and honestly, so was she.

“I am not giving up on my husband!”

A silence hung over them. Killer Frost’s gaze pensively, but altogether not discreet, flittered down to her midsection. In her eyes, there was a silent plead.

 _Stay_ , it seemed to beg. Live to fight another day.

Whatever plea Killer Frost gave her, she sighed and stood firm, unwavering as Cisco all but glared. “If you go out there, you could get _infected_!” he warned, his voice edging to an anger she only once heard during the aftermath of flashpoint.

And for a quick moment, her hands dropped to her stomach, her palms protectively shielding itself from the horrors that laid before them.

Sirens were heard from where they stood, just near the balcony of STAR Labs break room. She could hear the zip of her husband’s speed, the unmistakable zing of electricity that hung in the air whenever he ran.

It was a difficult, terrifying moment, when the face she knew and loved contorted into a menacing black, a tar-like grin and soulless eyes that pierced through her being. She could still feel a shudder, remembered how he couldn’t even recognize her.

Recognize.

The word rang a somber tone within her, her palms now against her stomach. He would never know. If she didn’t save him he would never know.

Cisco’s features, by some grace, had softened. “He would want you to be safe.”

“The dead don’t want for things.” She snapped and didn’t miss how Cisco flinched and took a step back. “But my husband is alive and right now he needs my help.”

The anger that resolved now returned with a vengeance, an unholy child mixed with worry and exasperation. “We don’t have a cure!” he reasoned out, voice screeching to a fever pitch. “The moment you get infected, there’s no guaranteeing we’re getting you back!”

“And if we just stand here, squabbling, then there would be no chance of getting Barry back!” Cisco tried to reach out for her but she swatted his hand away, her eyes brimming with tears.

“Iris. _Please_.”

Iris turned to the balcony, still watching the city as each block dimmed to a darkness that swallowed their world. “If there is a chance I could get to him, a chance I could bring him back, even the slightest chance to save him—” she gasped out, breathing deep, “—I cannot just stand here and be afraid. I have to take this.”

Killer Frost stepped forward, her eyebrows knotted in worry. “What if you get hurt?” she asked, skirting around the obvious question and issue that lingered around them.

“If you’re using that—” Cisco’s eyes narrowed at her still very flat stomach, “—a child he doesn’t even know to exist, how are you going to be sure that he’s still there, deep inside? How do you know?”

Iris didn’t bother with an answer. She went ahead and grabbed her coat, pulling it over her arms before turning around, a defeated remnant of a group in her midst.

“I don’t know.” She admitted, adjusting the strap of her bag over her shoulder. “But I know _Barry_ —and I have faith in my husband.”


End file.
